


Sicko

by MikeyandIkes



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Crutchie’s sick, thankfully, Davey’s there to help him.





	Sicko

Crutchie laid in his bed, heavily breathing through his mouth as his nose would not unclog, curtains drawn tightly as to save his poor pounding head and he lay still as possible to avoid making his limbs ache even more..especially his leg. 

A sharp pain shot into his stomach and Crutchie whined, curling into a ball and only slightly hearing the door open. 

"Crutch?" It was Davey, the taller walked over and ran a hand through Crutchie's sweat damp hair, "what's wrong?" 

"Hurt" The blond whined, "M' sick" 

Davey frowned and went to the kitchen, leaving Crutchie to whimper and close his eyes to try and get a nap in while the pain was dull. 

Crutchie woke up a little later to find Davey sitting beside him with a bowl of warm broth and a glass of water. 

"We don't have medicine...but this may help" 

Crutchie just smiled weakly and allowed Davey to slowly feed him the broth while he talked to him quietly, telling him about how his day had been, how les was, how the other newsies where, How jack had once again accidentally stared at Kathrine like a love sick puppy. 

"You need to get sleep pup" Davey mumbled, kissing Crutchie's boiling forehead and the man gave Davey puppy eyes. 

"Please Cuddle-" he paused while he coughed, nearly hacking up a lung which made Davey almost smile, "me. Cuddle me" 

Davey did smile at that, taking his shoes off and getting into bed with Crutchie, wrapping his arms around the sick man carefully, kissing his cheek carefully. 

"Night Crutch" 

"Night Davey...Thank you" 

"Get some rest you sicko".


End file.
